The present invention relates to a neck patch for tracheal cannulas or artificial noses having a speaking valve, which is to be adhered on a tracheostoma.
Tracheostoma prostheses (also known as tracheal cannulas or tracheostoma tubes) for treating patients without larynx (laryngectomees) with opened throat (so called tracheostoma) have been known for decades. These prostheses are available with and without speaking valve. However, the different embodiments provided with a speaking valve have become more and more important in the rehabilitation of laryngectomees because they make speaking success possible for the patients.
The tracheostoma prostheses are inserted into a tracheostoma and fixed therein.
Securing straps and patches, for example, are used for fixing these prostheses on the outside at the patient's skin.
DE 10 392 887 T5 discloses a tracheal cannula fixation unit including a flat part, which comprises an opening for the insertion and simultaneous support of a tracheal cannula and a fixation surface provided with an adhesive gel material. The fixation surface is designed to retain the cannula in the tracheostoma and to provide a perfect sealing between the cannula and the tracheostoma.
DE 20 2008 017 105 U1 describes a tracheostoma stabilization unit that is used to support the fixation of cannulas, filters and valves on a stoma and is designed as a planar flat part provided with an opening, which is not used for securing the tracheal cannula, and said flat part of the stabilization unit to be adhered by an adhesive film on the skin surrounding the tracheostoma is designed as a soft and elastic element for the lateral sealing of the uneven areas.
This soft and elastic function under the adhesive film is generated by a circular foam material firmly bonded with a hard, round plastic disk.
The adhesive film above the hard plastic disk is designed as a patch comprising a holding ring for cannulas, valves, filters, etc. The patch can be bonded to the patient's skin.
According to DE 20 2008 017 105 U1 the flat part has a thickness of between 3 and 5 mm and the adhesive film is provided with an adhesive on both sides.
This technical solution has the disadvantage that the plastic disk is rather rigid and has not a respiratory activity and the foam material leads to an increased overall height of the unit so that the wearing comfort is not very good for the patient.